Always
by BlackHeart91
Summary: This is a Marik, song-based one-shot. 'Artist: Bon Jovi 'Song: Always


It's been three months since Marik last saw me after our last fight and we broke up. He was somewhere out in the ocean on his boat and in all this time he couldn't stop thinking about me, about how to apologize for his mistakes. I had a new boyfriend by now, but deep down I missed Marik just as much and I wanted him back so dearly, but I was afraid to call or look for him.

He was in his room, listening to our song, holding back his tears as the pain became unbearable over time and he missed me more and more.

"This is all your fault!" he cursed at his dark side, who was standing next to him with folded arms "How is this my fault?" "You cheated on her and broke her heart!" "She's not my girlfriend." "I love that girl and you ruined it!" he growled deeply at the ghost like image next to him.

The dark persona of Marik sighed and leaned against the table "Listen, I miss her too and it took me long enough to realize it. It's not too late to change things." with that he left, leaving Marik alone with his thoughts and that song running in the background.  
The song started anew and he closed his eyes.'

'_This Romeo is bleeding, but you can't see his blood. It's nothing but some old feelings that this old dog kicked up. It's being raining since you left me and now I'm drowning in the flood._'

He sniffed and looked down at the ground.

"I need her back." He stated out loud, ordering his men to turn the ship around and return to Domino City.

'_You see I've always been a fighter, but without you I give up__**.**_'

I was sitting at home with my new boyfriend, cuddling, but I was sad. My thoughts kept trailing back to the platinum haired teenager I longed so dearly for.

I turned on our song, not telling my boyfriend why and snuggled up to him. He never knew about my previous relationship and I have no intention of telling him either, that might cause trouble.

'I can't sing a love song, like the way it's meant to be I guess I'm not that good anymore, but baby that's just me.'

"You're desperate aren't you?" the same dark voice that ended our relationship said to Marik. "I just can't go on without her. She's what kept me fighting, what keeps me alive and you're no different."

"I admit I want her back, but I can live without her."

'And I will love you, baby, always and I'll be there forever and a day, always.'

"Lets go out in the city." My boyfriend suggested and with a nod I got dressed and we went out to get something to eat.

'Now your pictures that you left behind are just memories of a different life. Some that made us laugh, some made us cry, one made you have to say good bye.'

Outside on the street, with my boyfriend and no Marik, made me sad inside, but I smiled on the outside, hiding my true emotions from everyone. For some reason I had missed him a lot the past days.

The song kept repeating itself in my head and I wished for him to come, to come and take me in his arms again, so that we could share a touch, a kiss, our lives.

'What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair, touch your lips to hold you near. When you say your prayers understand, I've made mistakes, I'm just a man.'

The boat was barely docked and Marik was already on his way to my place on his bike, driving down the highway. "Do you think she'll forgive me?" came a dark voice inside Marik's head.  
"Yeah, I think she can." "What makes you so sure?" "Because everyone can make a mistake and if you're truly sorry, she'll forgive you."

'When he holds you close he pulls you near, when he says those words you've been needing to hear.'

He knocked on my front door and no one answered. "Damn, leave it to her to not be home when I'm here." "Try her window." His inner voice reasoned and with that he picked up a little rock, throwing it against my window.  
"Damn it." Just then the door opened and my mom came out. "Oh Marik, what a pleasant surprise." "Is Blacky here?" he asked, the desperation evident in his voice.  
"She went to town with her boyfriend." "Her… boyfriend?"

'I wish I was him with these words of mine to say to you till the end of time.'

Saddened he got back on his bike, ready to give up and head back. "You're not going back yet!" "But she found someone new." "Do you love her?" his darkness asked in a serious tone. "Yes." "Then go and find her, unless you wish to make us both suffer for my mistake and lose what is most important to us."

"You're right." With that he headed into town to find me.

'That I will love you, baby, always and I'll be there forever and a day, always.'

Something just didn't feel right about today, like I shouldn't have gone out but stayed at home. That feeling made me nervous and somehow it also made me smile.

Maybe there was something my mind and body knew, that I didn't, but for some reason a smile came to my face.

'If you told me to cry for you I could. If you told me to die for you, I would.'

I heard a loud motor and turned to my side and couldn't believe my eyes.

'Take a look at my face there's no price I won't pay to say these words to you.'

My eyes getting wet and teary from happiness, I ran over to Marik as he jumped off his bike and embraced me with tear filled eyes.

'I will love you, baby, always and I'll be there forever and a day, always.'

We pulled each other into a passionate kiss and my boyfriend stormed off, after telling me it's over between us, but I didn't care.

I pulled away, smiling at Marik "I missed you so much." I stated and bit my lip a little. "You won't believe how much we missed you."

"We?" "Yes, he loves you just as much as I do." With that said we shared another breath taking kiss before riding together down the highway, towards the sun down, finally together again.

'I'll be there till the stars don't shine, till the heavens burst and words don't rhyme and I know when I die, you'll be on my mind and I'll love you always.'


End file.
